Fallen Angel
by loved2deth
Summary: Ambreigns-Angels & Demons. Dean was drinking in the middle of the forest and found an... Angel. COMPLETE.
1. Falling

_English is not my former language, so I will probably fuck some words, phrases and verbs. Thanks for your understanding._

* * *

I am drinking in the middle of the forest. Such a great place to do this kind of stuff. Truth be told, this a super loser thing to do, that's why I'm sulking here in the middle of the nowhere. Yeah, this night is memorable. Renee, that bitch, just dumped me. How did she dare to accuse me of being an alcoholic, violent, good for nothing, lunatic? Ok, I use to drink and sometimes when some random loser piss me off yeah I beat the shit out of them. Is their fault!

Lunatic? Man, I'm just honest ok, I don't like this kiss other people's asses to please random losers. Good for nothing? I'm gonna be the greatest wrestler in this whole planet so no… well right now I was kicked out of the underground league but… I'm gonna find something big, that place was a shit anyways. I deserve something better.

You know what: I'm going to succeed! Just remember my words. Man, I'll be famous and will have a lot of money and bitches.

Maybe being in the middle of the forest, drunken outside my old car seems like she is right, but not. I just need to be alone and think about my life… and what better that think with some booze. Yeah, everything looks better when you are drunk in the middle of nowhere, where no one can whine about my wrongdoings.

Suddenly I can see two lightnings. How can this be possible? The night is so clear, not even a cloud. I can see the full moon and... lightnings? Maybe it's enough booze for Deano, I better return to my shitplace and try to sleep. Tomorrow will be sunday anyway.

I can barely focus my sight and then another lightning, just too close to the place where I am. Yeah, I need to see it. I walk awkwardly, not a talent when you're wasted. A cold, very cold wind bristles my skin. There's someone in the ground. Maybe the lightning hit the fucker. I approach the unlucky bastard and I-almost-faint.

"What the fuck?" I hiss, suddenly feeling even more dizzy.

What the fuck had that beer? Crack? This is most stupid and absurd delusion. He's looking at me with lost gaze. His eyes are gray, wtf and he is studying me with attention. This guy stands up in front of me and Jesus Christ! He is the most gorgeous motherfucker I've ever seen. Ok, I'm not into guys but I'm man enough to admit that this one is a fine specimen. His skin is tanned and his body is godlike, thick, muscular and firm. Maybe he's 30... Idk… Long raven lush locks cascading to his shoulders, chiseled jaw, a perfect trimmed beard and mustache and pouty pinky lips.

But this isn't the real problem. He's not only some hunk in the middle of the forest, nooo…

"This has to be a joke. Totally fake." I say as walk so close to the adonis and stretch a hand to touch his... _wings._

 **…**

I magically wake up in my bed. Last night my girlfriend dumped me and I tried to forget my problems with booze, and I think I lost control because I even had a hallucination. It looked so real, it was so absurd that can't be more than that... a hallucination. Totally crazy... In my delusion I saw an... angel.

I sit up in my bed and that's him, sitting on the floor. The same guy with the weird clothes and wings adorning his back. A warming smile as the gorgeous fucker looks at me with curiosity and I'm feeling it, my stomach churns, I'm going to... I'm vomiting in front of the handsome winged guy.

I'm taking a bath. I had to clean my own mess. The angel just looked at me and said nothing. I just hope when I leave the bathroom, he has disappeared as the delusion he is. This is impossible, absolutely impossible.

But he's still there.

"What the fuck are you?" I ask rudely

"My name is Roman." As his good looks were not enough, nooo. His voice is something else, so deep and masculine and… wtf is wrong with you Ambrose? Ok, is because of the shock. This creature speaks my language.

The winged fucker smiles at me, "Where are your wings?"

I'm trying to take it easy. Last night in the middle of a drunkenness I found an... angel. I fainted, he helped me to wake up and despite that I was dizzy I drove us home, not the first time I drove wasted, but having an angel as a passenger and even bring him to my house, that's totally insane. And even more insane that nobody had noticed us. I mean, who would not notice someone like him? Too crazy. But I'm sober now and he's still here.

"My name is Dean." I say, "How did you end in the middle of that forest?"

"I don't know." He tells me, "I don't really remember. Is like something is blocking my memories. I know there's something missing. The last thing I remember is that I was in home with the others like me. And suddenly I woke up in the ground. I want to go back home. Can you help me?"

I can't help but touch his wings. He just looks at me with that warm expression. I can feel the tiny feathers in the part near to his shoulder blades. The skin and the bones beneath it. He slightly waves his wings and smiles.

"There's no winged people in this place?" Such a deep voice.

"No, if someone gets to see you, they'll lock you in a cage and put you in an exhibition. Maybe experimenting with your body. Like a rare animal."

 _Such a sad fate for a gorgeous creature like you._

Roman just looks at me sweetly. I bet he doesn't understand a shit.

"Is that bad?" He asks, "The experiments?"

"Too bad. You have to stay inside my place til we found the way to help you go home."

My last foster mom -the only one that tried to be a mom- always told me about heaven and angels. Not really paid attention, how would I suspect that I'd find one of them? And, Why am I trying to help this creature? I should be taking advantage of such a discovery, but then I see this gorgeous fucker and… it's not about his good looks I'm not like that. Well he's an angel, some kind of sacred creature, and I just can't take advantage of him.

 _Just that._

 **…**

I eat while watching tv and the handsome bastard is watching and touching everything: the door, the walls.

"Don't you wanna eat?" He doesn't even watch at my food.

"Eat?"

"Angels don't eat?"

"No..."

"What do you do in heaven?"

"Heaven?"

"The place where you belong."

"Oh... you call it like that... heaven. Well, in _heaven_ I am…" And his gray eyes seems lost. "I don't really remember. I just remember me, fighting with a sword."

"Omg a warrior angel?" This is amazing. This big guy can kick some asses.

"Warrior? I don't know." Is obvious his amnesia is bothering him. At least he remember his name.

"That's all you remember?"

"Yeah." He looks sad.

I don't understand a damn. I see his clothes, everything gray. Almost matching his eyes. He's wearing some kind of vest, pants and boots. His way to this place was hard since his clothes are damaged, dirty and torn. Even his face is dirty.

"You must take a bath and I will lend you clothes. Then you'll eat something. If big dude really exists I don't wanna add mistreat an angel as one of my faults. Maybe help an angel makes my way to heaven when I die."

"Heaven." He softly laughs.

"I told you, Heaven is the place where you belong." I say somewhat angry, "We, the humans, go to _heaven_ when die."

"Oh, you're human." He softly whispers, "Dean, there's no _humans_ in my place."

"What?!"  
 **  
…**

I guided the handsome fucker to the bathroom and taught him the way things work here. Angels are weird creatures. Now he's in front of me shirtless, fucking shirtless. I swear that I'm not into dudes but… I have to admit this guy's body is insanely gorgeous. That big chest with muscles. Big arms and hands and a fucking badass tattoo printed in his entire arm and a part of his chest. A warrior angel. He looks like some kind of super hero. However, those wings are a big problem. He can't wear a tshirt. He's looking at the food waiting for an indication. His wings are dripping a little.

"I'll have to use a hair dryer for your wet feathers." I say almost for myself.

And here I am, running a hair dryer in the feathers of this strange creature, who looks like some kind of movie star. I don't know how many time I'll have the patience to babysit this creature. And I don't know if I'll find the way to keep him safe and help him return home.

* * *

 _Let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcomed :) have a nice week!_


	2. Learning

_This fic is meant to be cute so don't worry about complicated stuff like death, betrayal, etc. Maybe things would get complicated in the future but is not that bad as my other stories lol._

* * *

 **Four days later**

I'm working in the garage. Right now I'm fixing an engine but all I can think is about him. Now I've asked for extra work because I need extra money for the extra mouth I have to feed. I'm angry for that.

This week I explained everything to him. First at all, that no matter what happens, never, ever opens the door. I have my key so I don't need to knock at my own door. Never, ever answer if someone is knocking the door. Better if people thinks that nobody is there. Don't answer the phone, just let the answer machine to do the work and if he hears my voice then, yes, answer the fucking phone. I taught him how the answer machine works, the kitchen and the microwave.

He's smart I have to admit, learned so fast. I even warned him about the electric outlets. Man, I need a breather, I was even thinking to buy those shits that people that have toddlers uses to cover the electric outlets. I wash my hands because it's time to call the handsome fucker. I just hope he's still alive and inside my place.

The answer machine sounds, "It's me Roman! just answer." I hiss.

"Hello Dean." Why the fuck does he have that deep voice? I feel weak everytime he speaks like that. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Just my daily call to know if everything's fine?"

"Everything's fine... Dean, I'm so bored. Come here soon."

"I have to work. You didn't show up with a pot full of gold. Fuck! Those are the elves, you're an angel. For someone that had never eaten before, you eat a lot, I need to make money."

"But Dean, this place is so boring."

I tried to teach him some stuff and man, this creature does not only looks like some kind of super hero, he actually has the strength of one. I told him to help me move a drawer to find some stuff behind and he lifted the thing as if was made of cotton and the when he put it back on the floor he destroyed it.

That was an amazing view, I admit. This powerful creature showing all he has… what-the-fuck. I shake my head. He destroyed my fucking drawer and I'm pissed at him for that.

"That's because you destroy everything. Don't touch anything without my supervision."

"I told you I'm sorry about destroying your drawer."

What a sad deep voice. Everything he does looks badass, even being sad.

"I need to take care of you, feed you, and now need to make more money for that. So I have to work hard and you need to stay at home. Right now you're just a burden."

"I'm sorry, Dean." He hungs up.

What did I do?.

…

Never in my life I've felt so uneasy. That creature is putting my world upside down. I feel like shit for scolding him and tell him he is a burden. It's not his fault being this strong handsome godlike creature. Why I always use those adjectives before his name? He's just a man, like me, just with those wings, but still a man.

Anyway, poor Roman. He didn't choose to leave his home, and he's also lost and alone. Near to the building there's a minimarket. I bought some ingredients to make a cake. He can spend time doing something like this in the microwave. I am not teaching him anything about the kitchen, maybe he will burn the entire building if I do. I hope this works because I don't know what to do to make better his confinement.

I run upstairs and open the door. I'm stunned. My house is clean and shiny. Everything is in their right place. Nothing destroyed. I close the door and leave my things. Go to the kitchen and there's food. Quickly go to my bedroom and there he is. He's wearing one of my old tshirts that I fixed for him because of his wings, now he doesn't need to stay shirtless. And talking about his gorgeous wings: they are fully stretched, the pearly white feathers almost shine. He can't see me, he's very focused looking out the window, his arms resting on the edge of it, facing the sky. He looks so stunning. I can't believe I have an angel trapped inside this dumpster.

"Roman, you cleaned the entire house. And it was as dirty as a pigsty, I hadn't been cleaned it in months. It must take you all day."

He notices my presence and looks at me, "Yup, I had to do it. I don't wanna be a burden. I don't know what to do, I don't want you to hate me, and can't remember what I did back in my home. Maybe they sent me here as a punishment because I was also a burden there."

This strong handsome man was sad as a little kid. And that should be weird and would look bad on a big guy like him, but no. Even being sad and lost looks masculine and badass on him… maybe I'm biased. Why does he have to look so gorgeous? Well, he's an angel. He obviously has to be godlike.

"Sorry about the things I told you in the morning. You're not a burden, I explained you that sometimes I can be hurtful, but it's nothing about you, I'm just like that. I bought something for you."

He looks at me curiously but still sad. "You shouldn't have spent more money on me."

This is not me. I'm not like this. I don't care about others. But he's so fucking gorgeous, I just want to make him feel good and that he thinks I'm cool to hang out with an awesome creature like him. Never in my life I tried to impress someone else. Yet here I am.

"I'm sorry Roman. I know this is not your fault."

"I know that, Dean. I can't be angry at you. You're helping me. I'm just sad about my situation. I don't wanna be caged here the rest of my life."

Now I just want to hug him and tell him everything will be fine, that I'll take care of him. Instead of that I just pet his raven locks and give him the paper bag.

He's so curious and examines the contents of the bag. He takes the ingredients and I explain everything about the recipe.

 **…**

Now we are in my living room.

"I was watching tv. The tiny man inside was teaching to cook spaghetti. So I looked for it and cooked."

That was a slap in my face. I didn't want to teach anything about the kitchen and he did by himself and did it amazingly. He's strong and smart and I'm an asshole.

"Tv just reproduces images. That man wasn't inside, just his image. He's so far on a tv station." This is a powerful creature yet he's so naive.

"I don't understand." Roman seems unfazed by the fact he doesn't understand the most of the things around him.

His naiveté is the cutest thing I've ever seen… What-the-fuck?

We're eating the dinner he cooked and man, it's delicious. Is there something Roman does not do perfectly?

Perfect body, perfect tattoo, perfect face and smile. Perfect perfection… the definition of an angel.

I shook my head again. Lately I can control my emotions around him.

In fact, can't take my eyes off of him, he's so funny. He can't even eat properly. He takes the spaghetti with his bare hands because he's yet not able to use the fork. His face is full of the stew, but he looks adorable. Can't help but clean his face with my napkin. He softly laughs.

After that we are watching tv in my bedroom. Since he arrived this place. He's staying in the couch in the living room. Now after me being a asshole to him. I invited him to be here and watch some tv together in my bed. I explained again about how television works. I think he finally understood. The news shows people that were murdered by a sick idiot. Roman is frozen.

Another thing I had to explain was about diseases and death. Seems like this creature used to live in a place where there's nothing bad. No death, not pain. This fucked up world is something inexplicable for him.

"Why this man killed these people?"

"I don't know... There are some things I can't explain, Roman. That's why I'm warning you all the time. I don't know if you can be hurt or be killed. I know you're strong but maybe that could get the wrong kind of attention over you. There a powerful people in this world and someone could try to hurt you."

"You are right. I don't wanna stay here. I live locked in this tiny house because if I go out someone can kill me like that man killed those innocent people."

Roman face saddens and his wings retract a little. As the birds, he can stretch or retract them at will.

"Hey, this world isn't that bad." I try to sound optimistic, "There's a lot of good people and a lot of great places."

"That I never going to see because I have to stay here locked. And what if I never find the way to go back home? I'll have to spend my life locked here til you get tired of me. I can't go out because of the wings."

Now he looks pissed off. Okay, he's badass at this too. He's not ugly pissed off he's kind of sexy, badass pissed off. It doesn't change the fact that everything around him is fucked up. He's suffering in this world. He's in this weird place, alone, lost, unable to go out and the icing on the cake, I was behaving like a moron.

"Maybe I should go outside and whatever that happens… happens…"

He's giving up. I can't let that happen.

I just couldn't help it. First I'm petting his soft hair trying to give some comfort and now I'm hugging him tightly, petting his raven mane. It's kinda weird because of the wings but seems to work. He looks less pissed, less sad.

What can I do? I need to find a way to take him back to where he belongs. But I have no idea what to do. And the other problem is those wings. If not for that, I could take him outside, maybe that would help, but they're impossible to be hidden. Then it happens… He hugs me back and lean his head in my shoulder. Moments before he's asleep.

I have a big bed, because I use to bring my bitches here. It's really unnecessary to make him sleep in the tiny couch. There's a lot of space here. Plus, it will be good for his wings. I'm so tired too, I had to work extra hours to bring more money to the house. I lay just beside the angel and draw him close to me, softly toying with the soft feathers of one of his wings.

Then I fell sleep.

* * *

 _Let me know what you think. Thanks for reviews and follows :)_


	3. Routine

_Routine…_

I have a new routine. It started the night I found a handsome angel into the woods. And the night I let him sleep with me... on my bed.

Now I wake up with my legs entwined with his and his left wing over me like a soft silky blanket. He hugs me and I can't help but feel protected. Never ever in my life I have felt like that. Nobody ever tried to protect me and now I have this powerful creature making me feel this way. Like he's taking care of me while I sleep. As if nothing and no one could hurt me while I'm wrapped in his huge and protective arms... I love how it feels.

 _What the hell am I thinking?_

I'm not into guys, no. This happens because he's a sacred and apparently powerful creature and is obviously able to provide security. There is no other feeling involved here. No. NO.

 _No?_

I shook my head, I don't wanna think about this. I know he's a male creature… but I can't help it. He is so fucking gorgeous and strong I literally drool with almost all the things he does. The way he smirks when I touch his wings, the way his eyes shine with happiness when I back home after my work. The way he asks how was my day and listens to me talking nonsense like I were saying something really important. The way he smiles when I teach him simple things and man, last weekend I had a cold and he took care of me, all weekend.

Lately, he hasn't feel angry or sad. Seems like he's getting used to his new life, caged in this shitty department, doing the house work, watching tv, listening to me rambling and sleeping tight with me. And in spite of how hard I tried, I couldn't help it, I'm growing attached to him. At night we sit in the bed watching tv and I realize I'm brushing his soft locks with my fingers and sometimes he falls sleep in my shoulder and I'm brushing his hair again, sometimes smelling the essence of his shampoo. That's why I don't care if I have to work so hard right now, I need to feed him. But I'm still sad about him, sooner or later I know he will get tired of living caged.

But what can I do? I have no idea how to help him return to his home. I can't take him outside, people could attack him or the government, maybe the church could take him away from me... I don't know, maybe nothing happens, maybe I'm just afraid to lose him...

 _Because he's a friend. A trustworthy friend. Just that._

"Deano, tonight's friday, you know?" My coworker smiles at me with that weird frown.

"I know that, you twink." To be honest that's a lie.

"Last week you were like shit. Man, I felt sorry for you. You almost went to your house crawling because of the cold. But now you're feeling right. It's time for you to hunt some bitches, and me to fuck hot dudes and get drunk."

First time I just don't notice a weekend. Man, Roman turned my world upside down.

"You are right Seth. I first need to go home and then I'll catch you on the bar." Yeah Seth's right. I need to do other thing than be with Roman.

Seth smirks. He's been my friend since my childhood. He's openly gay. He confessed his sexual orientation back in high school when I found him bangin' the quarterback in the lockers. It's not like he was other choice more that confessing. At first I did the stupidest thing I ever done in my life. Go away from my best friend because of my other friend's opinion about his new lifestyle. Then I realized how stupid it was and eventually we reconnected our friendship. We graduated from high school and went very far from that group of losers. Seth is a reliable friend, a bit slutty, but reliable. Besides he knows his limits, he has never tried to hit on me even though he tries to hit on everything that has a dick.

I'm not his type, he likes big, strong and dominant. Well, that type of man is quite interesting...

 _What-the-actual-fuck-am-I-thinking?!_

"Amazing Deano. Titty Master is back in town since you broke with that bitch." Luckily Seth's annoying voice brings me back to reality.

"You were right. She's a bitch," I nod.

"Of course I was right," Seth smiles, "I always am."

Yes, I'm a ladies man, and tonight I'm back on the road. All I need is a big pair of tits to forget this Roman nonsense.

 **…**

"Go to sleep I need to go out. I go out on weekends." Why am I explaining myself with this creature?

"But last weekend you didn't go out" Roman seems annoyed.

"Last weekend I was sick."

"Will you leave me… alone?" Roman frowns, "I've been alone all day. Now you leave me alone at night."

"It is what it is!" I smirk, "I'll leave you alone tonight, and maybe tomorrow's night."

"Ok." He is annoyed as fuck.

No, I don't wanna see his perfect face. I won't watch him. That ok sounded so pissed. I can't let him change that part of my life too. I just finish to fix my hair and approach the door. Fuck! I can't help but see him.

He is sitting in the living room's couch. He is frowning and his lips seems pouty. He's sat in indian style, arms crossed on his chest and his wings are covering the sides of his body like he were trying to shield himself. Damn it! I shouldn't watch.

"You're being idiot, Dean" His voice sounds even deeper.

"Are you swearing?" My chin almost hit the floor.

"It's because you're being idiot. On tv people always say that it's dangerous to go out at night, and even more in places like bars when people gets drunk."

"I'm used to this kind of life, Roman!" I speak louder, almost yelling at him, "So go to sleep or watch tv and don't talk to me like that."

Roman stands up indignantly and walks to the bedroom.

 _Fuck you Dean_ … Ok he didn't say it but is all written in his eyes.

And I don't know what the fuck possesses me but I'm rushing behind his perfect being. I hold one of his strong arms and force him to face me. I don't know what I'm doing. He looks at me angrily.

I need to fix this or I won't be able to go out. What the fuck is Roman doing to me?

"Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't say those things to you. I know you are just worried. But I'll be fine, ok?" I say in a low reassuring tone, "This is my life. Go to sleep, don't wait for me."

The indignantly gaze changes and now he's looking at me kinda sad. I'm fucked. I can feel it til the last fiber of my body, his worry cloying at my heart... I don't even notices. I'm softly touching his handsome face, my heart is beating so fast. Then I run my finger on his pouty lips… I just want to...

 _What the fuck is happening to me? I need to go now.  
_  
I almost run away as fast as I can. He looks at me totally startled.  
 **  
…**

I'm drinking and smoking a joint. I watch some bitches looking at me. Some blonde hotties with big fake boobs. They want a quick fuck in the bathrooms or maybe the dirty alley. Man, this is my routine, not that fucking crap I'm doing now, taking care to the winged hunk. And why am I thinking of him? I shake my head and walk right through some blonde bitch that is almost showing me her boobs. Time for some banging.

I approach her and realize I don't like her. Yes, she's hot but there's something about her hair that is so straight, I pass my fingers on it and have no charm, not like those silky locks. And she smells like cigarette, not like flowery shampoo. And she's so pale, she needs a tan and her eyes are so empty not like those gray gems... I freeze in front of her... Am I comparing this bitch with Roman?

I need to get rid of the guy before he ends changing my world, but first I need to bang this bitch. That'll help me to wash away those stupid thoughts of my mind. I take her to the dirty bathroom. She's talking something I can't understand and her drunken voice doesn't turn me on. We're making out into one of the bathrooms, she's trying to wake up my dick, and she probably would have succeeded but surprisingly she starts to gag. I throw her away of me while open the door and the fucking drunken bitch begins to vomit inside the bathroom. Just great.

I need to go home. I'm not enjoying being here.  
 **  
…**

I'm not that drunk. This time I can insert the key at the second attempt. The house is dark. I walk to the room and turn on the lights and there he is... he wants to kill me. He has fallen asleep holding my pillow. His left wing covering the part of the bed where my body should be. Like always protecting me. But I am not there. He's so used to sleep with me.

As I said I'm not that drunk. I crawl to bed, turns off the light and just a lamp is lighting the bedroom. He's sleeping so I softly place my body in the place where it belongs, under his protective hug. He instinctively entwines his legs with mine and we tightly hug each other, his left wing covers me like a blanket, the soft feathers providing me the warm I need. He draws a soft smile and I know it, he's finally sleeping peacefully... and me too.

* * *

 _Thanks for the follows and reviews. Let me know what you think. Remember to support your favorite stories. Have a nice weekend!_


	4. Confidence

Roman is behaving confident in almost all the stuff he does. He smirks the most of the times. He does things by his own self. I bought him a used xbox and he plays all the time, he love the stuff. Now, he suggest things and even make the apartment suitable for him. Seems like he was some kind of alpha angel back in his home. Sometimes he's kinda dominant, he likes the things his way but he stills respects my space.

This new attitude is badass too. He's the walking badassery and sassiness.

Things I can admit to myself now.

The weird thing about all his evolution in this unknown world if that he's not even questioning about the life he can't remember. The world where he belongs. It's like he's happy living here caged with me.

Now, we're watching tv while eating popcorn. First time for him to eat it and he loves it. I'm still wondering how this creature survived without eating. Angel's stuff I think. He yawns a few times so I assume he's sleepy. Fortunately the movie is ending, and it's ending with one of those romantic moments.

"Dean, why do they kiss on the mouth?"

"What?"

The main couple of the movie is passionately kissing each other. Sometimes I forget he knows nothing about life in this place.

"Well, Roman. They fell in love during the time they travelled together."

"Dean, how do they know they're in love? "

This creature is killing me, I don't know how to explain it.

"Well... When you meet someone that you like and you feel attached and you worry about that person and think all the time in that person and enjoy being with that person and want to hug and touch that person, that's when you fall in love, I think."

"And… Do you realize it by kissing that person? That's why they kissed at the end. Isn't it?"

"Yes, you got it. He kissed her and she kissed him back. If she hadn't reciprocated his feelings, she surely would have stopped the kiss."

"Do people reject love?" Roman is intrigued, "But love is supposed to be the most important of the feelings. Why does people reject it?"

"Love is something that you can't impose. You just gave it and hope to be lucky enough to receive it back."

"And it should be something really good for taking the risk. Have you ever feel it?"

What kind of question is that? The angel is treading a dangerous path.

"Roman, let's go to sleep, ok."

"Sure, I'm sleepy."

 **…**

I'm ready for my new day at work. Another hard day in order to keep happy _my_ gorgeous angel.

Wait a moment… Did I just say _MY_?

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Dean, I'll miss you." He says and hugs me.

MMM feels so fucking good to be inside his protector hug. Those arms are my weakness. I totally adore him as my roommate. Lately he's all I can think about and I adore when we're together…

I nuzzle my face on his big, toned chest, "Don't destroy my stuff with that supernatural strength, ok."

I can feel he's smirking, "Ok."

And speaking about Roman's new confident behavior and initiative in almost everything. He took my chin forcing me to face him. We are face to face almost lips to lips. He smirks again as he was the owner of this world and cocks his head until his face meets with mine, the next thing I know is he's kissing me.

And wait, just wait… This is his first kiss since he didn't even know about this stuff, yesterday. But his alpha instincts seems to take control and now he pushes me against the wall and pin my arms, deepening the kiss.

I freeze, don't know what to do. He's kissing me hard and totally dominating me. I am not like this, I'm not some bitch. I am not… I am not even thinking, I just let myself be dominated by this creature and surrender to the kiss, his tongue tease me and I gladly welcome it. I'm moaning. This is so fucking amazing.

A guy kiss. My first guy kiss and as all the things Roman does. It's something out of this world… badass, amazing… sexy.

I have to stop the passionate assault because his kiss is making my dick hard. I push him off of me and breath. He almost let me with no air.

"You were right." That fucking sexy smirk, again, "It feels good. I like it a lot. And you like it too."

That's a statement. I can't even deny it because he knows I fucking enjoyed that kiss. But to be honest I don't know what to do. I'm not into guys, ok? I'm not gay, I don't do this stuff no matter if I just did it with a supernatural creature. He's still a man.

No, I can't like the kiss. I just think I like because he should have some kind of power he doesn't even know about. I'm not like this. I'm not!

He's looking at me with confidence. Sweet, pouty lips still smiling. Man, he's the sexiness alive.

"I need to learn better about this stuff. That was amazing. I feel like warm all over my body, like I want to kiss your entire body and not just your lips. Like I want to touch your body and hear again that noise you did while I was kissing you."

I need to make him stop his speech, it's making my dick even harder. Can't help but imagining his big hands all over me. His big thick body dominating me and… I look at the big bulge in his pants. Omg, this place feels like an oven. I'm burning.

"I have to go work."

That means: I have to escape as fast as I can or I will do something I will regret for sure. Plus, he's an angel. A fucking angel I am corrupting. God knows the consequences of this stupid thing between us.

"I know," He gently touches my chest, "Your heart is beating too fast so it's mine." He leads my hand to his chest and I can feel his heart beating so fast. I just close my eyes.

"See ya at night." I say in a whisper.

"Can't wait to see you again." His voice is deeper now.  
 **  
…**

What am I doing? I gave Roman too much rope and now he put it on his neck and wants to jump. Or maybe he put it on mine and I'm the one that will jump. I'm fixing an engine, all I can think is about that kiss. His lips felt so soft and sweet, and it was something quite different and better from every other kiss. Just a fucking kiss made all bother and sweaty and I was moaning. I was about to let him… I shook my head, I can't do that, I'm not like that. I'm letting Roman to do whatever he wants with me. He fucking kissed me and I did nothing about.

I realized some time ago that I just can't help it. He got me, he's fucking irresistible. I'm even happy working my ass off to keep him safe and buy things for him. I think of him as a part of my life in the long run. And even if this is really egoistical, I don't want him to go back to his world. His home now is with me. I don't know what I'll do.

I wash my hands because it's time to lunch. I'm going to the lunch area and there's a familiar face waiting for me.

"Deano!" Seth greets me with the happy face he has when he gets fucked for some guy he just knew.

I'm so confused and desperate and I know I need help. I need an advice and he's my best friend. But this is dangerous. Seth is a reliable friend, he would never deceive me. I need to talk about all this with him and figure out what's happening to me.

"Seth... Can we speak in the park near here?" I say pretending I'm not nervous.

But he gets my mood in the same moment and stops eating. He nods and we walked as fast as we can, we don't have really much time to speak. I can't just drop this bomb on him, so I try to soften the story and then I'm gonna invite him to my home and well, I let him know the rest of the story there. We sit together in a bench.

"This has something to do with you asking for more hours at work. Are you in need, Deano?" Seth is genuinely worried about me.

"Oh well, maybe but that's not the main problem."

The next half of an hour I told Seth about my weird relationship with a guy I found in the woods. I omitted the fact he's an angel, I just told him he lost his memories and he's the handsomest creature in the world. Seth looked at me with attention analyzing every word I just said to him. Yes, me, Dean Ambrose, the titty master, the man back in high school stopped talking to his best friend because he confessed he's gay, now was confessing himself being confused about his emotions and feelings for some man I don't even know who he is.

I rambled a lot about me not being gay. Me not feeling gay, me not feeling attracted by other men. It's just him…

Seth patiently listened to me, he never gave me a dirty look. He could brag about it, could even mock about my struggle, because maybe I deserved it, I abandoned him back in high school when he confessed his sexual orientation. Yet he just smiled tenderly at me. Reassuring me that everything will be fine, that I'm not a freak, that there's nothing bad about being confused and that he had the same struggle I'm having to admit my feelings. He told me he doesn't think I'm gay and I don't need to put a label on me. I am what I am and that's my business and only MY business. He wasn't judging me. He told me I have to follow what my heart is telling me and he will support me in whatever decision I take.

"You have training as a wrestler. If someone calls you a fag, I will pay the bail to take you out of jail when you beat the shit out of the bastards." Seth smiled.

I smiled back.

Seth obviously wants to meet Roman. I told him I will bring him home on Saturday. It will be good for Roman, too. Seth can help me take care of my angel, well if he survive the first impression. Not every day you see a creature like Roman.

I'll find the way to sort the obstacles and keep taking care of a creature that is more powerful than every other creature in this world. It doesn't matter how powerful he is, he's still a freak in this place and people will find a way to hurt him. He can't go outside. That's why I need to make his life as happy as I can, that's why I'm working so hard and that's why I have to forget about my dream to be a famous rich wrestler, I can't just abandon him.

This is my new life and I'm embracing it for all its worth. That's why I'm here, with a bag containing a new videogame for his xbox. I open the door, he's as always playing in my old tv. He just sees me and throws himself to me. I happily receive him. He stretches a little his gorgeous wings, he does that when he's truly happy.

"Wow, after the kiss I feel like I miss you even more, Dean." His voice is deeper than usual, that's so sexy.

And again he's kissing me. I finally admit to myself that I liked a lot the kiss we share in the morning. I finally admit I like Roman, I want Roman in my life. I want to kiss him, I want to explore this new feeling. I want everything he has to offer me… and I want to surrender to his dominance.

This is why I'm kissing him back. I deepen the kiss, a sexy wet kiss that makes the both of us moan nonstop. After my conversation with Seth, I just give up and surrender to this new feeling. Now, I'm enjoying the feeling of his lips, his tongue, his firm body against mine. Best kiss ever. Man, this is heaven, this handsome angel built a piece of heaven in my dumpster.

* * *

 _Finally Dean admitted his feelings. What do you think is happening next? Will Roman go back his world? Can they make a relationship work in the very weird circumstances surrounding them? Will Roman remember his past?_ _Do you think there will be some kind of consequence for Roman's relationship with a human?_

 _Let me know what you think. Thanks for the support. See you in the next chapter._


	5. Divine

My routine has changed again. Now, I have 260 pounds of a gorgeous angel over me. He pins me against our bed as he kisses me deeply, taking his sweet time to properly lick and bite my lips. This creature is something else. He learned how to kiss. Man, he's taking my breath away. His delicious tongue coils inside my mouth sending a lot of electrical impulses through my body. And his deep moans are driving me crazy.

 _I'm a mess._

I'm squeezing his buttocks while rubbing our boners, we both are fully dressed. It feels so good. He fully stretches his wings and a loud moan passes through my lips that he's still kissing and biting. I open my eyes just to see his divine body shaking because of the unknown sensations he's feeling. Divine, that's the word to describe him. I'm stunned, his gaze is so potent that I'm frozen. He's so fucking hot.

I spread my legs and he finds a better angle. The friction of his big hard dick against mine is driving me crazy. All I can think is him dominating me in this bed. I want to feel his big dick inside of me, I want this creature to own me. I wanna get rid of our clothes and feel his skin. I wanna be on my knees and adore him as the sacred creature he is. I want to worship his body and… suck his dick.

He has some kind of power over me. He's all I can think, he's the reason to breath, work, walk, smile and everything else. I wouldn't be able to hold my desires for more time. I want him to fuck me hard. I want…

And that's my new problem. Man, I need to fuck. I don't care if he is a male creature and I had never been with another of my own kind... I just wanna drown in this new sensations and lose myself in his soft touches and wild kisses. I'm not even afraid of our obvious ignorance about this stuff. I have never been with another man, yet all I can think is Roman fucking me in this bed and possessing my body as he was my owner.

 _I can't…_

I don't know the consequences of these stuff we're doing. I am tarnishing his purity… He's surely a sacred creature. If we fuck, there's no going back. What a dilemma! Profane a sacred creature... a sacred sexy creature...

"I need to take a bath." I can barely say breathing hard.

He's also breathing hard. His cheeks so blushed, his hair so messy, his lips even more pouty because of our hard kisses. And that delicious big bulge on his groin. I need to cum… What am I doing? He doesn't even know what is happening with his body.

As always I finish my business inside the bathroom.  
 **  
…**

"Tomorrow's night will be Halloween party at Randy's." Seth happily says.

Like I fucking care… All I can think about is Roman and his sacred body I want to profane in every darn way. Jerking off in the bathroom after a make out session isn't cutting it. I'm going through a severe case of blue balls, first time since I became an adult. The day I found him I helped him to take a bath so I saw his gorgeous naked body. But since that day I have not even had the courage to see him naked again because I know that if I do, I will throw myself into his arms, open my legs and present myself to him as I was some kind of animal in heat. I must stop thinking about Roman and sex, or sex with Roman, or I'll have an erection at my workplace.

But I can't. I'm still thinking on Roman and his gorgeous... _sacred_ body. How could this happen to me?

"Dean! I'm talking like an idiot. Will you go to the party?" Seth is pouting obviously annoyed.

I wasn't listening to him, "I'll call you tonight. I need to fix some issues I have."

"This guy has to be really special. You're not the same, dude," Seth grins, "I think you need a party and booze."

You're right, I need all that, but above all I need sex. Sex with the gorgeous sexy angel I found in the woods. My life sucks.

"I need an answer now. It'll be a costume party, bro. Randy needs to know how many persons will go."

"Have you said, _costume party_?"

"Yes, Deano. Randy throws the best parties in town, I need an answer"

 **…**

"And that's Halloween, Roman. Did you understand?" I'm almost wagging my tail at him.

"Yes. You will leave me alone again, won't you?" He's pissed again.

"No, Ro. I'm taking you to the party."

Roman's gray eyes widen, "But you said I can't go out. Everyone will notice my wings."

"Not tomorrow. Tomorrow everyone will be wearing costumes. They'll think your wings are fake. If you don't move them, everything will be okay."

"Oh." Roman smiles, "I'll finally go outside! I'm going to train since now. To make sure tomorrow's night I won't move my wings."

Holy shit! His happiness because one single night of freedom.

"Come here, Ro." I pat the bed.

He sits next to me and I run my fingers over the badass tattoo. He's fucking gorgeous, "I've been thinking. I have no idea how to take you back to… you know, your home."

 _And to be honest the last thing I want is that…_ I thought.

"I hate the fact you have spent almost a month caged inside this dumpster I call home. So I'm gonna find a better place for us. A place really far from the city, maybe in the mountains. I don't really know yet. A place where you can go out and nobody can see you."

I can say he's touched by my words because his smile looks so sweet.

"But for that I need to have money I don't have right now, So… I'm gonna work even harder. I will find another job after my actual job to save money so you will be alone more time."

Then the smile vanishes.

"It will be a little sacrifice Roman. Life in this world is like that. But we gonna make it. Maybe in six months I'll get enough money to at least pay a part of the total cost of the place where we will live. So we can go there and continue to work hard."

"I need to do something more than be here waiting for you to feed me," Roman is even more pissed. "And now this?"

"I don't know what else to do. I'm doing this for us!" I am desperate.

He's face changes from angry to sad in seconds.

"I'm a burden you don't have to endure, Dean. I don't want any of that. I think is better if I just go."

I panic, "Go where? They're gonna kill you! They're will take you away from me! You can't do this to me!"

Roman notices my despair and holds me, "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do… I don't wanna hurt you."

"You think hard work hurts me? No, Roman." I shake my head, "I've been working hard my entire life. You know what does really hurt me? If you go. You walk out of my life and I don't know what I will do."

I can't breathe. Just the thought of losing Roman is killing me. He softly hugs me. I nuzzle my face over his firm chest and he rubs his big hands in my back.

"You are so tense." He tries to calm me down.

"I don't want to lose you, Roman." I admit.

"You want to know something, Dean?" His voice turns deeper, "I don't wanna go anywhere away from you. This is my home now. I can't remember my past and I don't care about it anymore. But it's awful to see you working so hard while I stay caged here doing nothing for us."

I look at him. His eyes are full of sadness, "You have no idea what are you doing for me, Roman. For the first time in my shitty life I am happy. This is the first real thing I've ever had in my life and the hard work totally worth if I can have you in my life. And believe me, this speech is something I would never thought I could say to other person. With you is so easy to be like this, to be real, to be honest, to show my feelings. There's no other person in this world or other world that can do that, just you Roman. We can make this sacrifice, can't we?"

He's amazed by my words. To be honest I'm amazed too. This is the part of me that only Roman has seen, and only he will. He smiles as this is the happiest moment of his life. I smile back.

"I'm so happy with you, Dean." And then he say it, "I love you. You probably think I'm confused because I had never felt something like this before. But, I know what I'm feeling. I love you, Dean."

He's so serious that there's no doubt he's saying the truth. I'm amazed, I'm stunned. This gorgeous creature, this sacred creature loves me… Not even my own mother loved me, and this powerful creature loves me? I can't fucking believe it. It's like I am receiving all the Christmas presents I've never received in this moment. I'm so fucking happy.

I want to say it back. I want to scream it, in fact. I want to make a big sign saying I love him back. But instead of that I kiss him passionately. I'm absolutely crazy about him. I meant every single word I just said to him. I need to talk with Seth. His family is the owner of the garage where we're working. They can lend me some money, besides giving me more hours of work. I'm going to forget my pride beg for it if necessary. I need to find a good place to move with my gorgeous angel.

He's sleeping now. Another night of making out in the bed and jerking off in the bathroom. If I'm serious with this relationship, if I'm planning work like a donkey and move away of the city in order to stay together. I should forget about the consequences. Just give my body to him and enjoy. But I still can't. Is like something tells me if I cross that line, it will be serious consequences for him. I can't do that to him.

Maybe I'm just as crazy as people thinks I am.

 **…**

Saturday morning. Roman is peacefully sleeping and I decide to let him sleep. I called Seth an hour ago and I'm waiting for him. I can't do this on my own. I need help and since Seth has been my best friend and I need his influence to get money. I will trust him. Some knockings on my door.

I tried to say it in the best possible way. But seems like I failed. I told Seth the entire story about Roman. I didn't omit facts. I even admit I'm in a relationship with an angel. And now he's looking at me as I am some crazy junkie he found in an alley.

"Wait a minute. You'll see it with your own eyes." I say.

I left him in the living room and now I'm waking up my gorgeous angel. Roman smiles at me and I immediately melt. I almost take off my clothes and beg him to fuck me.

"Roman, I need you to know a friend of mine. A person that will help us."

"I will meet another person!" He happily says.

Seth fainted... twice. Now he's looking in detail my gorgeous and shirtless boyfriend. He's looking at his back, the part where his wings join the rest of his body. Roman slowly wiggles his wings.

"They're functional... Can you fly?" Seth asks.

I wanna facepalm. I never ever wondered about that.

"I don't really know. I don't remember my life before this place. I don't know If I can fly here. This place is so small anyway." Roman says. "I can barely stretch my wings."

"I'll force my family if necessary but I will help you to get the money you need. There's no other person in this world that needs that money than you, Dean." Seth face's is a mix between scared and amazed.

"It's a loan, Seth." I clarify.

"Whatever. You need it. My family has like tons of money. If you want, right now I can give you a check. Oh! And I also wanna help you to find the place you need to protect this creature." Seth is still eyeing Roman. His chin almost touches the floor.

"You were right, Dean." Roman smiles, "There are good people in this world."

Can't help but smile back to my angel. Then I look at Seth, "It's a good thing this will be a costume party. It's the perfect night to take Roman out of this place."

"You're right. I'll be with you both. No matter is a costume party. We still need to watch Roman. He doesn't know shit about this world. Things could go bad." Seth seems worried.

"Don't be paranoid. Everything will be fine, Seth. It's Halloween, everyone will be drunken or wasted enough to notice about Roman. He'll be fine."  
 **  
…**

The rest of the afternoon Roman didn't move his wings. He's training so hard and I'm proud. Then Roman and Seth spent time playing video games and surfing the web in Seth's laptop. Roman is amazed and Seth is laughing a Roman's naïve questions.

"You are doing a lot of sacrifices in order to keep Roman safe." Seth softly tells me, "Did you?"

I know what Seth is trying to ask, "Not yet. We've been making out so hard but… He's an angel. A sacred pure creature. I'm afraid of the consequences."

"Dean… You are planning to go far away with him and change your entire life for him. I mean maybe sex is a bad thing for a sacred creature. But I don't think love is a bad thing. You don't need to say anything to me but is obvious what you feel. You are sacrificing a lot of things for him."

I didn't say anything else and just focused on my costume. Seth is helping me and Roman is taking care of his own clothes.

Seth's words are dancing in my mind. He knows me like nobody does. But I forget about everything when I see my gorgeous angel with the same clothes I found him in the woods. Roman looks like the avatar of those weird rpgs Seth plays online. He's wearing some kind of warrior like vest with trousers and boots. The vest fits his wings just right, like the wings were part of the armor.

But the actual vest is soft and flexible. The fabric is obviously strong, something totally out of this world. He told me he remembered himself with a sword. Well, now I analyze this clothes, Roman looks more like a warrior than an angel. His wings are perfectly cleaned and his feathers are pearly white, almost shining in the light. He's so divine that I want to kneel and worship him. Tonight I will tell Roman my feelings.

Seth is also marveled seeing that wonderful creature. Roman will draw much attention.

"Dean… he's gorgeous. Everyone will be drooling over him. I'm drooling now." Seth is looking at him like he want to throw himself over him.

I pull his hair and Seth whines, "Roman's mine."

"It was a joke, Deano."

Roman laughs watching at us, "What are you, guys?"

"I'm a pirate," Seth answers still eye fucking my boyfriend.

Can't blame him. I'm pretty sure he won't be the only one eye fucking Roman tonight. Maybe this is a bad idea. I would just stay here with Roman so no other person would see his beauty.

"Dean is a vampire," I hear Seth saying, "But his face looks more like a zombie. You see what you're doing to my best friend, Roman?" Seth laughs.

* * *

 _What do you think will happen at that party? Let me know what you think about this chapter. Remember to review your favorite stories, it helps a lot. Thanks._


	6. Angel Or Demon?

_**This is a quick update lol. Dean and Roman will face a big, big problem in this chapter.**_

* * *

The party is like any other party. Bitches wearing tiny costumes. Guys doing the same. Halloween is a pervert party, just like I like it. Not a really good celebration for an angel. But this is his only chance to see the world outside my home.

"I told you, everyone is almost digging a hole in your boyfriend." Seth mutters.

Every single person in this place is staring at Roman almost mesmerized. I'm trying to hide my annoyance. Some people is coming toward us.

"Who's this Greek God?" Finn, the guy who stole Seth's last boyfriend is stripping Roman with his eyes. "Your new boyfriend, Sethie?"

Seth hates Finn, "I'm pretty sure there's people in this place you want to whore yourself so fuck off."

"You're right Sethie. Right now I'm seeing the one I want to be a total whore." Finn's grin is sick ugh.

And then the fucking bitch just crosses the line. To my dismay Finn runs his dirty hands over Roman's tattooed arm. It's something lascivious. Roman is oblivious to all this but I'm not.

 _I will kill this bitch._

"He's straight. You making him feel uneasy!" Seth almost yells.

"I have a long list of straight guys who are not so straight after a wild night between my legs." Finn is eye fucking Roman as he speaks, "Do you have a name?"

"Roman," Roman squirms so uneasy with this situation.

"The name just fits right. You're a Greek God." Finn now touches Roman's chest and I have enough.

"Get your hands off of him!" I'm frowning so hard that my face hurts.

Finn laughs, obviously thinking is a joke. Then he looks at me and notices I'm being deadly serious.

"If I wouldn't know you're straight I would think you're jealous!" Finn whines.

And seems like everyone just decide to make my life miserable this night. Renee is coming towards us.

"Dean. So nice to see you. Even if it was me who broke with you. I miss you." She smiles and softly touches my arm.

Roman's face is a poem. I think he's jealous because his gray eyes are almost silver and he's frowning. I'm not making analogies, his eyes are really silver. Seth notices it and speaks.

"Look at this, Mr. and Mrs. Whore together in the same party." Seth smiles, "I'd wish we could talk with you both but… we don't like whores. Byeee!"

"You will let him talk to me like that!" Renee yells at me.

"He's saying the truth." I shrug.

"That's why I dumped you. Some day you and this fag will end together." Renee's voice is venomous.

"Even a man would be better than you," Seth sticks his tongue out at them.

Renee and Finn are staring daggers at us. I don't care. We walk as far as we can of they both.

"I don't like those guys." Roman says.

His eyes are gray again. That was weird to be honest.

Randy, John and other friends join us and I have to explain about Roman. I invented some story about Roman being a gym teacher. We met in the same building where I'm living and we're living together to share the bills. Everyone bought the story. Roman's natural charm helped a lot to support the story.

Roman is carefully watching everything. I told him not to make questions, when we'll be at home I'm going to answer everything. He looks so happy to finally see something more than my shitty department.

"Despite my fears, it seems like a good idea to have brought Roman to the party. He seems happy." Seth tells me.

"I know. I definitely need to find a good place for him, for us."

"Are you sure he's an angel?" Seth asks to me.

"What else could it be?" I say.

"I don't know. Just look at him. He's gorgeous, yes. But he seems powerful and I don't know almost destructive if you ask me."

"Maybe because of the size. Yes, he's kinda dominating and-" I don't really get to finish my statement.

"OMG so... If he's dominating this means you and me have something in common Deano." Seth's grin is impish.

"What?"

"We are powerbottoms. If you want some advices I can help. Be dominate by a creature like Roman will be the best fucking experience of your entire life."

I can feel my face burning, "Shut the fuck up! I don't need your advices.

Seth grins, "Calm down Deano. I was just saying… I think we can enjoy this party with no worries. He's behaving so good."

"Even if he doesn't look like one. I know he's an angel, Seth. I'm going to spend time with him." I chuckle, "Enjoy the party my friend. If you want me to punch Finn's face just give me a call ok."

"OH, I will" Seth giggles. "Right now, I just need booze."

"For me just a few drinks. I still have to take care of Roman. See you when the party finishes."

"You, not drinking in a party! Dude, he gets you head to toes."

Can't help but smile  
 **  
…**

I approach my gorgeous angel. "Roman, you're stunning."

"I was about to say the same about you" He smiles, "You look so good Dean. That suit fits perfect on you. I love you even more."

"Follow me. I have a place I found and wanna show you."

"Great!"

I lead him to the terrace that was locked with a padlock. It was because I found the way to unlock the place and locked it again that I take my beautiful angel upstairs. The terrace is beautiful, we're in the 13th floor. We can see the lights of the city and feel the wind.

"This a safe place, baby. I locked the door again, nobody will come upstairs. We'll be alone for a time and you can move your wings if you want. You can even fly if you want." I tease.

Roman finally fully stretches his wings and started to flap. I'm amazed, this is the most awesome thing I've ever see in my life. He is flying in front of me, not really high but still flying.

"Wow I can fly, Dean." He says so excited. "It feels so good. I think I love to fly."

Man, that goes right through my heart. "Roman, you wanna go home... your home."

He slowly descends, now he's standing in front of me.

"You're my home Dean. I wanna stay with you, no matter if that happens in that tiny department, no matter if I'm only able to go outside once a year. I love you, I need you more than I need to fly."

"Baby, you aren't free." I insist.

"What is freedom without love? Without you?" He softly says.

That's all I need to know. He wants to change his life and living caged in order to stay with me. He will stop to do something so wonderful like this to stay with me. Everyone has kicked me out of their lives, and he wants to stay. Can't help but kissing my angel. He kisses me back.

In seconds, he pushes me to the covered part of the terrace, where the wind can't reach us. We're kissing passionately in an old couch. I straddle his lap and we deepen the kiss. Man this feels so good and I wanna spend the rest of my life with him. I took off the cloak and the shirt of my costume. It's kinda cold but Roman is making me feel warm.

We kiss again and he's touching my bare skin. His big hands running through my body. I feel my body is on fire. I guide his head to my chest and he licks one of my nipples. We don't know what are we doing, this is pure instinct, it's working. He is sucking and biting one and his hands possessively squeeze my butt. I'm so fucking hard, just as him. We're grinding our hips, feeling our hard dicks.

"You know something, Roman?" I say panting, "I love you, too."

Roman let go my nipples and smiles, "I love you, Dean. I'm happy you love me too."

"Make love to me Roman."

"I want but…"

I get off his lap and tell him to take off his pants. I do the same. Soon I am naked in front of him and he's just wearing the vest. This is new for the both of us but are so fucking synchronized that we don't need instructions. He's so strong. He just lift me like I was made of cotton, the softly lays me in the couch. I turn my body and raise my ass presenting myself to him.

I hope he catches the hint…

The next thing I know is he's eating my ass and I'm whining like a whore. He totally caught the hint.

He's eating my ass like groceries.

"You need to prep me, use your fingers." I say between moans.

He growls like some kind of animal. Then he's filling me with his fingers. One, two, three and he hit the jackpot. I howl.

"Just like that it feels so good." I'm a fucking needy bitch.

"My entire body is on fire, Dean. This is the best thing I've ever done."

"This is not babe. We still missing the best part," I'm panting.

He hits my sweet spot repeatedly and I'm about to cum.

"Your dick, I need your dick inside." I plea.

He turns my body and now I'm watching him. His eyes are bright silver. They're literally shining. I wrap my legs around his waist.

He's making his way inside of me. Filling me with his warm big dick. It feels so good.

"I love you Roman." I look at the sky and a lot of clouds are dancing like a fucking swirl.

I know this is something really bad. I'm about to say something and he hits the jackpot again.

Fuck that clouds.

The pleasure I'm feeling is so overwhelming. This is so unreal. His wings are shining and those clouds are twirling faster. There are loud thunders.

"Faster Roman!" I'm whining. I don't fucking care if the world ends tonight.

"I love you Dean Ambrose. You're mine, you're fucking mine." His voice booms in my ears.

I don't belong to myself anymore, "I'm yours. You're my owner. I belong to you Roman!"

He fully stretches his wings and a loud sexy moan escape from his lips. His body spasms and his eyes go blank and he comes. That's enough for me, I swear I see the universe, constellations, and galaxies as I come so hard as never in my entire life.

I didn't even need to touch my dick.

He pulls out of me and we rest for a moment. The thunders continue and the clouds are like coming down. The reality of what we've done is hitting me hard. I cleaned us with a part of my costume and as fast as I can I dress up again. Roman does the same. The music is still so loud but those thunders are even louder. Roman notices what's happening.

A lightning falls over the terrace. Roman immediately hugs me as he is trying to shield me. Then another lightning. And like the night I met Roman, three more winged men are standing in front of us. One of them, the smaller seems to be leader. He's wearing a warrior like clothes and his hair is light brown and soft, his eyes light blue. The other two are wearing similar clothes, both are bald and to my dismay they bold hold huge golden chains covered with bright stones.

"Who are you?" Roman slowly approaches the other angel. He never stops shielding my body.

"It took time but I finally find you, Roman. There are a lot of worlds and you fell in one of the worst." His voice doesn't sound warm like Roman's, sounds rather strict and rigid.

"I don't know what happened. How I fell here." Roman says.

"My name is AJ Styles" The other angel is smirking, "And you are Roman Leakee. The most powerful and destructive creature in this universe. You are guilty of destroy entire planets just for fun. We finally found the only way to caught you and with that we sent you to the stellar court. As a punishment the sages wiped out all your memories and exiled you to the eternal nothingness. A world where there is no way out, where there is nothing around you. The only place where your power could not cause more pain and death. But even with all the things we did, even if you did not remember who you were. Your power made us fail and you ended here, instead of the place you have to be. But here I am, ready to fix this mess and take you back home."

"It's a lie!" I yell, "He's an angel!"

"What's an angel?" AJ asks.

"They are good creatures that help others," Is my dumb explanation.

AJ dryly laughs, "And what's the opposite of an angel?"

"A… demon…" I mutter.

"Then, that's what Roman is. A demon."

Roman hugs me even harder. "I don't know what are you talking about? I can't remember and I wanna stay here."

"You don't remember and you never will. There's no way you recover your memories but that doesn't make you innocent. You're still guilty of millions of deaths in this universe and you have to pay for them. " AJ's voice sounds even more rigid. He looks at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dean, I found Roman in the woods almost a month ago."

"You need to feel happy Dean. This is some pathetic world that Roman can destroy just clapping. We are going to take him back with us and you will be a hero. Saving your weak little world." AJ states.

"I've been living with Roman for more than three weeks. He's not like you say. He's kind and almost shy. He doesn't remember anything!"

"It's not like a weak creature like you can stop us." AJ laughs at me, "But I have to say thanks. If not for you, we would never have found Roman. This world is too far from our reach. The moment - I do not know how- you activated Roman's powers, we could locate him and here we are."

The orgasm. It's my fault.

"You say I'm the most powerful creature in the universe, yet you think I'm going to let myself be caught." Roman is deadly serious.

"Of course not, Roman. As I said, we found the only way in this universe to catch you. These golden chains are the only thing in the universe that can stop you. It worked the first time, it will this time too. If we fight, this fragile world will be destroyed for sure. Not like I care, just another world to your large list of destruction." Then AJ looks at me, "Nice to meet you Dean, say goodbye to your life and your entire planet. Roman will destroy it."

The bald dudes try to hold Roman but he kicks them as they were nothing. The bald dudes are whining in pain. AJ smiles as he raises his hand. Some lightning fall on the ground and one of them destroys the electrical installations of the entire block.

Another one falls in a hill near this condo and destroys it. I'm scared as fuck. It's real. These creatures are going to destroy our planet.

"No!" Roman says. "You can take me back to wherever I belong. Just don't hurt these planet."

"What!" I yell, "No, Roman no!"

"I'm sorry Dean. I don't remember anything." He softly says, "Thanks for everything."

The bald dudes chain him with those big and obviously heavy golden chains. I try to stop them but AJ held me with one hand. I am not challenge for any of them.

"You are surrendering. This is unreal. You should be destroying this planet in order to save your ass." AJ looks genuinely dumbfounded.

"Are you going to erase my memories again?" Roman asks.

"Why? Do you want to remember this pathetic place?" AJ laughs.

"If I can ask for that. Yes I want it." Roman softly says.

"Roman please don't leave me!" I beg, "You are powerful than them."

"Just look what we did. If I fight we will destroy your world. I'm sorry Dean." He's so sad.

I can't hear anything more. A halo of light surrounds us and only see Roman's lips move, saying that he loves me while he's escorted by these creatures. I shout with all my strength that I also love him, but I feel like my voice never left my lips. The blinding light disappears and I'm alone. Those other creatures snatched me my handsome angel. I couldn't do anything to save him and he didn't want to leave. But he had no other choice.

Some pearly white feathers descend in the wind near where I am. I gently take them in my hands. Someone took Roman away from me.

I don't care if you destroyed almost the entire universe. You're not that creature anymore, you don't even remember any of that. I will save you. I don't know how but I will.

* * *

 _Sooo seems like Roman wasn't an angel after all. He doesn't remember his past and he never will._

 _Do you think there is any way for Roman and Dean to get back together? Will Dean save him as he swore?_

 _Poor Roman he's different now, but_ _will that be enough to be forgiven?_

 _Let me know what you think._


	7. Duality

**_FINAL CHAPTER._** _This episode is called Duality for a good reason. Notes at the end of the episode._

* * *

"ROMAN!" The sound of my own voice wakes me up.

Almost in the same moment Seth enters in my bedroom.

"I thought Roman had found the way to come back," Seth softly says.

It seems like a fantasy. One week ago it was the happiest day of my life. I had accepted my feelings for the most precious creature my eyes had ever seen. One week ago he was the angel that enlighten my days. One week ago we made love.

 _One week ago I lost him…_

I sigh. I've been having nightmares since that night. I stopped going work, stopped taking care of myself, stopped answering the phone. Seth was worried as fuck and this morning he came here. He cleaned the mess I made when I realized there was no way to find Roman. I destroyed my entire house. The only things I didn't touch were the bed, the sheets and his clothes, everything smells like him.

The anger and frustration I feel is so fucking powerful that I not only destroyed my own department. I also punched the walls, and I didn't even bleed. My hands should be hurt but I'm fine. Who cares…

The first three days I was hopeful to find a way to find him. After that I realized that it was impossible. Now I'm alone in my bed, holding his pillow, tangling myself in his personal stuff. The things I bought for him. Weird is, even if I know there's no way I can find him… I still can feel him. His smell in the blankets, in the clothes he wore. In the beautiful feathers he lost that night. His warm inside in my body. It sure sounds weird, but I still feel it.

"He's an angel, not the demon those fuckers said."

Seth softly sits beside me.

"Dean… you…" Seth is very nervous, "You said the other winged guys told you Roman is a demon. And not any demon, he's the most dangerous demon. Maybe you think is not but, maybe, just maybe this is for the best."

I can't see my own face but I'm sure the murder gaze I dedicated to my best friend should have been overwhelming. Just finishing his statement I looked at him and he snapped. Literally jumped out of my bed in the moment my eyes looked at him. He is now standing in front of me.

"Dean, they could have destroyed the entire planet a week ago. I know you're like crazy in love but… we could be dead by now."

"That's why the powerful and evil demon surrendered and let those fuckers to chain him and punish him." I spit in pure bitterness, "If he was this evil creature, all of us would be dead by now Sethie. He never ever did any harm to this world. He literally put his head in the guillotine for us. That's your demon!"

"Well, that's a good point. I'm sorry," He mutters.

"Don't call him a demon anymore." I speak almost gritting my teeth, "The demon that destroyed worlds doesn't exist anymore. The demon died the moment they erased his memories. This new person, the creature I found, this is Roman now. The creature who saved our butts one week ago is not a demon. He's an angel, that's what he believed he was because I told him so. He was an angel because I christened him to be one. They already condemned the demon and they failed in their fucking punishment and now the funny way to fix their mess was condemn my angel."

Seth hands me a tissue and that's the moment I notice I'm crying.

My gorgeous angel sure is in the eternal nothingness. Those fuckers took him away from me to make him pay for mistakes he will never remember. He could be in pain, maybe feeling like going crazy… just like me.

 **…**

"Dean, even if all this is unfair. You need to accept it." Seth is worried because I have not been eating.

The money I saved to rent the place where I'd move with my angel, I've been spending it in booze. I've been drinking a lot these days. One week without him, and I still can't accept it.

"You should eat, Dean. You can't keep living like this. It's not your fault. You told me you fought but those guys were powerful." Seth's attempts are useless, "This was his fate before falling in this world."

"He's not a demon anymore… he's my angel."

"Dean you can do nothing. You need to overcome this. I've never seen you so devastated, not even when your last foster family kicked you out."

"I've been losing things since my childhood, you could say I should be used to this stuff… and I was but… not with him. I feel like I will never overcome this pain."

"Maybe because is the first time you are in love." Seth says.

"Roman is one in a lifetime, Sethie."

 **…**

Seth had to go home. He can't stay here babysitting me. He made me eat some soup and left me in the afternoon. I seize the moment to escape of my friend. I don't know what's happening to me but even if I have not eaten properly, I am not feeling weak. I'm physically fine.

Anyways, that's just physically. Inside, this is so awful, the pain in my heart. I don't even have a hope. I don't know where he is. It's absolutely impossible for me to find him. There's no possibility, I lost him.

I returned to the forest. Exactly one month ago I was here, whining because I was dumped. How could I have known? Man, that pain I felt one month ago feels like a joke right now. This I'm feeling now is real suffering, like I had never felt before.

I'm rolling a joint, the night is so quiet, just like the night I found him... A lightning strikes near where I am, just like that night. Then another lightning, and another.

What? Wait!

I throw away my weed and run to the place the lightnings fell. There he is, I can't believe it. Maybe I'm hallucinating, I wanted that much to see him again that maybe this is a delusion.

However, he's not alone. AJ, the bounty hunter fucker has chained my baby. Roman's wrists are linked with two golden shackles covered in jewelry, his ankles are also linked with shackles and the golden chains which AJ claimed was the only thing in the universe that can stop Roman, are holding the rest of his body.

Roman is as beautiful as I remember, but his gaze has no shine and he is looking to nowhere, like he is some kind of zombie. As the fucker patrol said, the chains really restrict him. It's like seeing superman surrounded by kryptonite. Those chains turned weak the most powerful of the demons... _the most beautiful of the angels_.

Another lightning falls and other winged guy appears. This other one looks older, like really older. Actually, Roman looks like the youngest of all the winged creatures. This other guy is wearing shining clothes and his hair is almost golden. I can't stand it and approach the group.

"Just the person we're looking for." AJ tells me with his severe voice.

"What have you done to him, you fucker?" I shout as try to reach Roman.

AJ throws me a lightning and I have to stop.

"Is this the basic lifeform?" The golden haired one asks.

"Yes, Ric." AJ nods.

"We had to return to this insignificant world because we spent the entire day trying to recreate the process to send Roman to the eternal nothingness and we failed again and again." AJ sounds frustrated.

The entire day? One week here is a day wherever they are. Well, who cares the measure of time in their world? For the first time in a week I smile. They failed again and they're here. I'm pretty sure my dimples can be seen from their world.

"Seems like fail is a common word for all of you," I scoff. "And what are you doing here?"

"We have to condemn Roman, but even with those chains we can't complete the process." Ric, the old fucker, explains me, "And we can't do it because he's not complete anymore."

"What?" I don't understand a shit.

"We need to send him to the eternal nothingness but we need to send him complete. The process fails repeatedly because he's incomplete and we traced where his missing part is. It's here." Ric looks really annoyed, like he's done with this judgment shit.

Missing part? Maybe the feathers?

"We don't even know what part is, but is obviously here. So we're gonna recreate the process again and it will send him to the place a murderer like Roman has to be, and this part will be send with him. So we finally will end this trial." Ric rub his temples.

"He sure has whatever thing this is." AJ says smugly, "No matter how much you hide it. It will show in the ritual and I finally defeat Roman. The entire universe will know who the phenomenal one is. The only one able to defeat the personified power."

"You don't want justice," I angrily spit, "You just want recognition."

"Let's start this right now," Ric ignores us and keep with this weird trial.

This old fucker held some kind of weird wand and recite words I can't understand. Then a weird light surrounds Roman. AJ and his lackeys smiles at the sight. Then I can feel how my entire body shines. Ric and the other fuckers are almost scared.

I don't understand.

"It's impossible!" AJ yells in frustration, "How this weak creature can be part of Roman! They have never seen before! Just the time Roman was here."

"Clearly they did something that made them part of the other." Ric is amazed.

I can clearly see that just as Roman, they don't know what we did. How the hell do these creatures breed? Because for the way Roman took my body, their bodies are pretty functional.

"Well." AJ obviously can't accept defeat, "Ric, then send the both of them to the eternal nothingness."

Ric watch at AJ as he has two heads or something like that.

"We can condemn this creature. He's innocent." Ric admits. "An innocent creature can't be there. Even if we try it's impossible."

I'm almost crying of happiness, "You have to punish me in order to punish Roman. And you can't do it!"

"What? NO!" AJ can't stand it, "He can't just be forgiven."

"He can!" I yell.

All of them look at me waiting for an explanation.

"Roman didn't escape from your world. AJ himself had been admitting you all failed the punishment. Because of your failure he fell here totally amnesic. Because of that we met and fell in love. Because of that I am part of him now. Roman fell here completely pure and naive. The murderer demon you condemned disappeared in the moment you failed. The creature that fell here was the person that preferred to be punished in order to save this world. This creature is not a demon!"

Now I understand why I didn't hurt my hands. The moment he came inside me. I literally saw the universe. It was something so amazing. He claimed me as his property and I accepted I was. We became one in that moment. I even had his DNA inside me, I probably still have it and that's why they can't punish Roman.

"The sages are going to send us all to the eternal nothingness for this failure!" Ric sounds worried now, "There's no way to condemn Roman."

I smile. AJ is pale and scared. I can feel his humiliation.

"Release Roman's chains. We can't do nothing against him now. Unless he commits another crime, we can't condemn him. He's free." Ric is angry and frustrated and helpless.

They let Roman go and I'm immediately by his side. I can't believe he's free. The bald guys are angry as fuck. They have to take their goddamn chains and shove up their butt if they want.

Ric looks at me, "I don't know what you did to save this monster but he's yours since now. Taking care of him will be your punishment, human. If someday he commits another crime, it'll be on your hands too. With that we will send you both to the eternal nothingness. So you have to be sure he's the angel you claim he is. And as I said, taking care of him will be a punishment because nothing can change Roman's nature. He can't fit in your world because of his wings."

AJ is crearly frustrated and even humiliated, "You think he's good because he lost his memories. Nah, he's still a demon and someday he will show his nature. That day, I'll be ready to punish the both of you."

Ric makes a slight movement of his left hand and the shackles in Roman's hands and feet unlock. Then some lightnings fall and all the winged creatures disappear.

Roman is little by little recovering of the effect those chains had over him. But one thing I notice is even they took the chains, the shackles are still here.

"Roman. I thought I'd lose you." I say as we tightly hug.

"I thought they would sent me to that world. Where I'd spend an eternity without you." He softly says.

"Let's go home babe... our home."

"Yes, Dean. Our home."

 **…**

"Your story is amazing." Seth says stunned. I called him in the middle of the night. I still need help.

"But nobody will know it." I say, "Just you."

Roman is eating almost everything in the fridge. My poor baby is now so used to eat, even his wings are dirty with food. Seth is studying the golden shackles.

"This is pure gold Dean, and I'm pretty sure the stones embedded in these shackles are diamonds. And these are big diamonds. You both are rich now." Seth is amazed.

"I know what I will do with the money we'll earn selling the shackles." I can't hide my happiness.

"I guess you'll buy a place so far away." Seth smiles.

"Yes, Seth. A place where my _fallen angel_ and I can live in peace and go outside. I was thinking in a farm or something like that."

"I hope you tell me where will be your new home. I wanna visit you."

"Sure friend, I'll be waiting for you to visit us."

Roman ate everything he found and hearing what I said to Seth he smiled. Seth said good bye and left us alone. I immediately kiss my angel. He kisses me back.

"If you had not asked me to make love to you, I would had been punished." Roman hugs me.

"And I was thinking I was ruining an angel's purity." I admit.

"You wanna keep ruining my purity?" Oh boy, his voice is pure sin. "Because now I ate actual food. I wanna eat another thing."

 _They were right, Roman is not an angel._

 _And I wouldn't want it any other way._

"Make love to me Roman," I softly say.

He takes me to the bedroom and almost immediately rip off my clothes. He does the same with his ridiculously sexy vest. Who cares, we're rich now. I'm gonna buy a lot of sexy things for this hottie. Mmm I start to like the fact no other people will see Roman. I want him just for me.

Almost immediately, I'm on my knees, "I don't care if you're not an angel. You're still one for me and I'm gonna worship you the way you deserve."

I grab Roman's member and stroke it a nice pace. I can see is working because he's moaning. I can see how his dick is growing hard. I can feel mine is doing the same. I let his gorgeous dick go and I hold onto his hips, inhaling the musky scent of his arousal. It's so appealing to me, so inviting. I take the tip in my mouth tasting his precum.

Whoever that tells me Roman is not an angel is a fucking liar. No human dick would taste like this, nor that of a demon. Is kinda sweet and spicy, I can't explain it. I love it. I began to stroke his sac.

"That feels so good." I'm doing this great because Roman is petting my hair and guiding my head.

Pure instinct. We are learning together.

When I feel comfy enough I take more of his glorious dick and suck fast and hard. The noises I hear from Roman make my body shiver. I suck even faster.

"Dean, this is so good. I feel I'm going to explode."

That's the feedback I need.

A rope of cum lands inside my mouth. I try to swallow the most I can but there's still cum spilling out of my mouth. I use my fingers to suck everything.

Roman lift my body with that strength that turns me on.

"Now is my time to try that," He says.

The next thing I know is Roman sucking my dick like a pro. Well, maybe he's a demon because the pleasure I'm feeling is sinful.

I'm a mess, moaning like a bitch as I come inside his holy mouth.

Moments later, we are laying on our bed.

"I love you Dean. Your love saved me from eternal solitude." Roman softly says. "I will pay this you made for me with my eternal devotion to you, to us."

I smile as I softly stroke his face, "You saved me too Roman. And you know what?"

He softly hums.

"I think your cum has some kind of powers because since the night of our first time I'm feeling stronger."

He laughs, "You're crazy."

"I'm crazy for you." I grin, "We have a lifetime to check if my theory is true."

I love him. I love the fact he's part angel, part demon. Both parts just work fine. His duality is what makes him even more especial and I would never change that.

* * *

 _Okay. Thanks so much to the people who read this story. Thanks for enduring the grammar, etc, etc. You are just a few ones but you are always reviewing and supporting, that I feel like you are my friends lol. **I really love you. Thank you :)**_

 _I was planning to use this story as a prequel of another one with a more complicated plot but now I think it would be unnecesary. So this was the final chapter. Let me know what you think about this episode and about the whole story._

 _Oh! I was also thinking of writing another chapter, an epilogue settled one or two years later. Let me know if you want an epilogue. If not then see you in the lasts chapters of New World Order._

 _Muchas gracias!_


	8. Epilogue

I'm lying on my back, in the king size bed we share in our home. He's naked over me. His glorious strong, thick firm body all over me. His big hands holding me tight but gentle, one of them softly stroking my left leg as the other squeezes my butt cheek. My left leg is almost touching my face as he thrusts fast and hard. My right leg is wrapped around his waist for dear life. I can see his gorgeous face bathed in sweat and full of bliss and lust. It's sinful, it's forbidden, it's so fucking good.

"You're mine, baby boy!" That deep masculine voice makes me shiver just the same as the first time **five years ago**. "You're fucking mine!"

Yeah, he learned to swear, "I'm yours, daddy…" I can barely speak because of the raw pleasure, "I belong to you, body and soul. You're my owner and you can do whatever you want to me. Just keep fucking me so good."

I can feel his big dick pounding just in the right place. Everytime he hits my sweet spot I scratch his back. He moans in response. It's so freaking beautiful I'm about to come. His big dick literally filling me, he totally ruined me for other lovers. I can't even entertain the idea to be with other person, nobody will be able to make me feel this supernatural sensation.

Impossible…

I literally see the stars and the universe everytime I come. _Fucking literally_. It's like my entire body travels around the space in a rush full of pleasure as my body and soul entwines with the galaxies and just when I'm about to disappear Roman anchors me back to reality.

His eyes are shining, silver bright gems looking at me as he knows the deepest secrets of my soul. I'm sure he does know them. His gorgeous wings flapping and his feathers almost shinning. He does that when he's close. He arches his back and I can see his mouthwatering body in all its splendor. His tanned firm muscular body and that badass tattoo. He rocks his hips even harder and I'm screaming like the needy whore I am.

"Just like that, Daddy! Just like that! I'm close! I'm gonna!" My voice is a fucking girly whine.

"You're mine, baby boy!" He's so fucking possessive and demanding.

"I'm fucking yours!" The ecstasy runs through my body and I squirm and again I'm traveling the universe as I come like tons of warm cum.

One day, I will lose my mind in an intense orgasm. I can't describe the pleasure. I feel his big hands holding my waist and I'm returning home. I open my eyes to see the most beautiful sight that only I am able to see. Roman's orgasm. He closes his eyes surrendering to the feelings and his wings flapping quickly. His tan body bathed in sweat as he rocks even faster his hips. I literally feel his cum inside of me increasing the pleasure of the orgasm. And even if it sounds impossible, my body squirms in another powerful orgasm.

 _Perks of have an almighty demon as a boyfriend._

I'm trying to breathe properly as I saw him lying on his belly. His spent body resting for that amazing experience and his soft beautiful wings spread in our big bed, one of them over my tired body. I'm happy I'm kinda millionaire. I built a beautiful comfy house in the mountains. I even built a little power plant. I have internet and cable tv. I have a little farm and Roman is harvesting plants and raising farm animals. He has dairy cows, horses, chickens and ducks. No one could believe that the planet-destroying demon is so happy with a simple life on a farm far from civilization.

No one could believe that the lunatic guy addicted to parties, alcohol and dangerous life could be so happy with such a simple life away from civilization. I think I changed all my vices for just one: _Roman_. And I'm so addicted to him that none of these things is even entertaining if I can't have him.

We also have three dogs and four cats.

I sold the shackles and the diamonds five years ago and Seth helped me to invest wisely my money. Now, I don't even need to work. I can have a happy comfy simple life with the man I love in a mountain so far from other people. I can buy things for Roman so he can be busy and happy.

We make love almost all the time.

"Happy Valentine's day babe. I am so happy with you Dean. I love so much." Roman softly says as he stands up and starts to clean ourselves.

"I love you too, my angel." Yeah, I fucking love him. "Happy Valentine's!"

Yeah, he learned about these festivities and I am trying to celebrate everything together. Christmas, Valentine's and specially Halloween since it was our first time. Even my birthday and Roman's. Roman has a invented birthday and age and it's okay, it wasn't my idea but I liked it. I learnt to enjoy these stuffs because of him. I'm a total sap for him and I don't even care to admit it.

"I will make breakfast for us," He says with a wide smile, "But first I will bathe you, baby boy."

"Yeah please, take me to the bathroom I can't walk."

Just as the powerful creature he is, he's fine and dandy... and I'm still tired. Not a big of a problem. In certain way I'm powerful too. Not as him, not even close than him. He's something else but since the first day he fucked me, I'm stronger and faster than the average human. And that's good because is the only way to keep his pace. An average human couldn't resist Roman's ways to make love. He's like insatiable sometimes. All these changes has been for good.

He bathed me and sucked my dick. Now, we're totally dressed. I'm sat in the counter waiting for Roman to give me my Valentine's breakfast. He can cook, man he's amazing at everything he does. We are chitchatting as we eat the delicious meal and there are some knocks on the door.

"WTF!" I'm surprised.

"Maybe the Reigns need something." Roman softly says as he walks to the door.

The Reigns are an elderly couple that lives kinda near our farm. They have a very little property far away from everyone. Mr. Reigns has cancer and they decided to spend a healthy life away from pity looks. They lost their only son like ten years ago and his name was Roman too, so you can do the math here. They were the ones that gave Roman a birthday date and supposed age. I told ya it wasn't my idea.

The day we moved here I didn't know there was another people living here. Fortunately, they're harmless. They met Roman accidentally when they were walking near the river and Roman was looking for a baby duck that was lost. You can imagine these old dudes all surprised. We had to explain about Roman being an angel. I am not saying he's a demon.

They almost adopted him. They are our only friends and has been good for Roman though. He can interact with this couple and not just me, and they truly love him so everything's fine. I raise my head and there isn't the Reigns… It's Seth.

"Hi Dean," He softly says, "I know this is not my usual time to visit you and I didn't even let you know I was coming but…"

"Take a seat please," Roman says and he takes Seth's luggage. Roman is kind and obviously tries to help.

"I am not marrying Tony," He says as a tear runs on his face. "He was cheating on me. Can I stay with you guys for a week? I need to be as far as I can from everyone. I'm so ashamed."

OMG. Tony was Seth's longtime boyfriend and they were engaged. Now this happened and Seth is gonna ruin my Valentine's Day with his sulking. Goodbye to my night full of wild sex in the carpet near the fireplace.

Okay I know I'm being an asshole but… it's valentine's day. To be honest the only one I'm not an asshole is Roman. He's my daddy.

"Of course you can, Seth." Roman says with a worry look on his beautiful gray eyes.

Roman hugs Seth trying to comfort him and my best friend is almost rubbing himself on my boyfriend's chest.

One… two… three… four… five… okay is enough. I try hard to not look all jealous when I almost tear Seth away from Roman.

"OMG Dean. You are being rude," Seth whines, "He's just comforting me. You're about to piss on him to mark your territory."

Roman laughs and I'm embarrassed.

 **…**

The day flows fine. The Reigns arrived here an hour ago. Mrs. Reigns bakes the best pies and she obviously brought us a Valentine's cake to celebrate. They're really supportive of our relationship. Sometimes Roman gets all depressed because he would wish to be the angel the Reigns firmly believe he is and cure Mr. Reigns, but he can't. He's powerful as fuck, but he's destructive powerful. He has a lot of powers we have been discovering through all these years, all of them destructive. The only thing Roman can make that is not destructive is a shield.

Maybe someday we will need that shit.

The Reigns left the house and Roman and Seth are playing videogames. I sit beside Roman.

"Look at this, babe. I'm kicking Seth's ass." Roman happily says as he kills Seth's character in the game.

"I can't believe you're good at this too." Seth whines. "I think it's time to go."

"What?" I am surprised.

"You see, Deano. I am not trying to ruin your valentine's day. I know you're lucky enough to have the most powerful creature in the universe eating at the back of your hand. I would never try to ruin this day. I just need a place to hide of all our so called friends who sure are enjoying that I broke my engagement on Valentine's Day." Seth softly explains.

"Where will you stay then? This mountain is in the middle of the nowhere." I am truly dumbfounded.

"The Reigns will help Seth," Roman explains. "He will stay with them today and tomorrow and with us the rest of the week."

"But I'm telling you, Deano. Those days I'll spend here I'm going to rub myself all over Roman because he's so fucking gorgeous and I can't help it." Seth is laughing.

"Then I'll spend those days kicking your sorry ass." I say offended.

"It'll be worth it." Seth smiles.

To be honest I'm happy we have these friends. That makes me feel good. Seth is kinda slutty but he's harmless. The Reigns are the family Roman never has or at least he doesn't remember. We have a happy life here and I wouldn't change that.

Roman is on the horse with Seth tightly hugging him. He will take Seth with the Reigns. Seth unwraps himself off my boyfriend for a moment and takes a fucking picture with his cell phone.

"Just look at your face Deano. You're all jealous and grumpy." Seth is laughing, "I knew I would be fine here with you guys. You're the only real friends I have."

Roman laughs seeing my face in the pic Seth just took and again my best friend is wrapping himself in my boyfriend's back. Roman takes Seth to the other farm.

I have to say that Roman riding a horse is something else. It's calendar hot.

 **…**

I'm on my knees sucking my boyfriend's dick like the slut I am. It's so fucking delicious. There's no human dick that tastes like this. His cum is like food of the gods. I milk his dick as he's coming inside my mouth. He's standing in front of me flapping his wings in pleasure and moaning my name in ecstasy. I swallow everything.

The next thing I know it's I'm all fours and he's fucking me hard in the carpet and slapping my ass.

"Yes, this is the best fucking Valentine's Day I've ever had," I moan. "Fuck me hard daddy!"

"You said the same last year." Roman says between moans.

"And I'll say it again next year. You become better and better everytime!"

Yes! This is my life now and I love every moment of it. I hope everyone has a happy sexy Valentine like me, but I think it's impossible ;)

* * *

 _Lmao, that was the epilogue. I'm very fond of these characters even if this is my fic with less followers and favorites. I swear I probably write another chapter one of this days lol. Thanks for the support, you are amazing to put up with my shitty grammar and childish plots. Love you!_

 _Have a happy Valentine's Day!_


End file.
